girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-12-21 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Hmm. So: giant landwalker, or does the whole town actually lift off so it can go head-to-head with Castle Wulfenbach? I really can't imagine much less than that at this point. -- Jagerdraught Rejectee Well, there has to be a reason why no one has ever taken Mechanicsburg. We're about to see exactly why that is. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I suspect the town will transform into something. The question is to what. Also, the battle itself has not been seen very much. It would be nice to see more direct fighting. Also, since Moloch is a beacon of sanity and usually spot-on, how will the castle negatively affect the Heterodyne forces?-- 03:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) So I noticed yesterday there's a subject missing from Moloch's question about the castle. I think it is supposed to read "How much do you people know about everything Castle/it can really do?" --Jagerdraught Rejectee :Given that we have a well-established antecedent, the use of the pronoun "it" will do nicely. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Volume 13 In case anyone hasn't noticed, a new volume started. Argadi (talk) 13:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I didn't specifically notice today, but I suspected that Wednesday would make a very good final page for Vol. 12, so I am not surprised. Also--I just like Von Zinzer more every time he shows up; he's so grounded in a world of over-the-top loons, he's achieved awesomeness. I also continue to be charmed by Oggie's joie de vivre. Not only ooohing the "fireworks", but sitting with his hands clasped between his knees like a little kid. For a monster, he's too cute! Lady Blanc (talk) 15:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Kickstarter The Girl Genius and the Rats of Mechanicsburg kickstarter needs a kick. The last day to contribute is 23 December (it closes early morning 24 December). It is close to the level where a Windows/Mac/Linux version of the game will be available. Argadi (talk) 10:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) LOL! All HELL will LITERALLY break LOOSE!!! Master 3x3lcior (talk) 12:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) It occurs to me that the kickstarter at this point is only likely to pass that $75,000 line if some big backers jump in, and with all the high-level donor packages already sold out, that's less likely to happen. Any chance of adding a couple more Lab Assistant (both levels) and Fellow Spark packages to encourage the high-rollers? : That threshold has been crossed. Some fans must have followed your suggestion. AndyAB99 (talk) 11:27, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : HOLY COW! Nine hours left and we're just under $8,000 short of the full $100,000 goal! AndyAB99 (talk) 22:17, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : Two hours left, and we're past all goals, at $104,000. Truly impressive. Next Kickstarter project should be a true Girl Genius MMORPG. It's obvious from this that the fandom has the kind of depth to make something like that feasible. -- Jagerdraught Rejectee